UnFa Game System
This article covers the complete overview of the Unreal Fantasy system of RP in a single glance. One might wonder how everything ties in with one another. By merit, this entire article will be lengthy. Building Characters The character creation process is, quite possibly, the easiest part of your time in Unreal Fantasy. All of the main elements of the characters and all of the ins-and-outs to our moderation system of characters will be explained. Creation Creating a character is the easiest process. One must simply post the character's dossier, with any required information. Afterwards, the admin will then move to create their Character Pin, which will detail the technical part of the profile. On average, it takes less than five minutes for a character to be accepted after being reviewed; due to the nature of the site. Skills Main Article: Skill Skills are pivotal in determining a character's benefits and weaknesses. They shape your character in everyday life. While you may be able to perform what the everyday person can do, some things your character has stands out with them. These are usually called the "specialized skills" or "mastered skills" - with the latter meaning that the character is an absolute juggernaut in their use of the skill. A character can take on any type of skill they so desire, as long as it is within the limitations of the site. The freedom of creativity allows for different levels of expertise in a diverse number of things. For instance, a character can be a master at polearm combat or even something like stealth under pressure. This is not to say that a character will not reach their limit at some point. All characters are 10 skill slots. These slots are filled with each mastery and skill the character gains. Certain levels of mastery takes up certain slots of skills. For more information on the expenditure, visit the Skill page. Wealth & Balance Main Article: Income The wealth and balance of the game is more abstract than what many would believe. The amount of wealth one has can be directly correlated to how well their source of income is. However, there are many chances, which are behind the scenes, that the s fall back upon when increasing and decreasing balance. Balance increases either directly, through events, or by Fiscal Events. These ways will determine how much money the user has to spend on themselves, as well as their income sources. Gaining an income source is an easy endeavor, as you must simply explain what you do and how you do it. However, oversaturation of business is always a problem. Inventory Every character has an inventory that they can claim for themselves. These include not only weapons, but the pieces of technology and important objects found. Unlike the skills, there is no limit to how much your character can possess. However, each thing will take up a certain weight amount; which will determine how much a character can carry before they are unable to by rules of RP. All inventories are kept within the character overview, posted by the admin/moderators of the site. When a character gains something, at the end of their RP; they must state where and how they gained it. The staff will record it accordingly. There are rules that govern the use of items in general, found in the unabridged reading of Inventory Rules on the site. Getting Down To Playing The spirit of Unreal Fantasy is creative writing. We want all to be capable of playing our game, whether they be novices or experts at role-playing. Behind the walls is an ideally active community of story-driving characters and events. Not all may be comfortable with starting or joining a plot. However, this is not a stifling site; we allow for anyone to grab hold of the muse and milk it for what it is worth. When you feel you are ready, you are free to join a thread or create your own. It is advisable to create a rather lengthy first post, as the character you are playing as will be introduced here. Make sure that there is a logical (or, if your character is of that persuasion, illogical) reason why they are in the place that they are. Follow the thread notes and begin your RP endeavors. The Spirit of Cooperation Unreal Fantasy's entire point is to foster an atmosphere of cooperation universal creative writing, accepting any and all levels of skill. Those who come into our doors are expected to be treated with the utmost respect, as well as treat others with the same level of respect. In our doors, no one is unequal in their rights. Plot Direction The plot direction refers to how the plot of the site flows. There is no overarching plot, but rather a Current Events system that links multiple happenings in the world to a certain location. Some things may seem disjointed - as they often times are - but under the surface, the staff of Unreal Fantasy are weaving together every plot to a coherent story. 'Initiative' This is the basis of the plots. When you find something that can be done, that is within the boundaries of Unreal Fantasy freedom, do so! You want to create an organization bent on dominating the world? Go right ahead. A massive monster of unreal proportions attempting to be created? Check that on the list! Assassination attempts on the Emperor of Spera? Go right ahead and try! Unless you are trying to link deities to the problem, nothing is too far-fetched for the site. We enjoy the linking of plots created by our members. However, initiative does not only take on a singular form. It is a duality of both game master and player. Taking the initiative to join a plot is also a very good thing to do. Not only does it help move the site plot along, but it also gives the user a chance to directly effect the plot. Joining in on an organization bent on world domination can open many doors for an individual. 'Consequence' Main Article: In-Character Consequence The consequences of your actions are always taken into effect. For character action/inaction, there are consequences to them. Each differ in severity and span, some are small-scale that effect only the user; while others are much higher in priorty. Low priority consequences could be the following: A character's destruction of a home causes a family to move out of town. High priority consequences could be the following: A character assassinates the Senate Leader of Spera, which causes a power vacuum in the council. This in turn makes it so that issues are not being solved. 'The Spotlight' The spotlight. It's a place many of us want to be in. What's better than being the center of attention, right? Having everyone looking at you, paying attention to your character and their actions. You'd be a sure-fire plot director if you were the center of everyone's eye. This is not the site for that kind of thinking, though. Actively trying to become the center of attention, because it is in your character's nature, is all fine and dandy. However, complaining about people not paying attention to your character when something deals with them is not only selfish but counterproductive. Learning to share the spotlight is a very great way to keep your integrity and move our community toward greatness. The World of Unreal Unreal Fantasy is based in the world of Chrona, a planet much like Earth in its properties. Science and technology advance much like they do on Earth, there is only one moon and one sun, and the climates are the same. Our setting is created by our Founders and Masters, and played in by our players. Rules of Realism There are many rules that govern the physical laws of Chrona. For instance, every law of physics is located on this planet. There are no special, secret calculations for how motion works; nor are there any special properties that disrupt gravity naturally. This game is about simplicity holding depth. Technology Main Article: Technology Technology in Unreal Fantasy differs from nation to nation. In Spera, the people have reached a relatively overwhelming mastery in technology; being able to travel through the skies in incredibly fast, powerful airships and having weaponry that far exceed the normal standards. This of course has a profound effect on philosophies, cultures, and the overview of the sciences - which is one of the most important fields in the nation. Pieces of technology require funding and necessity, the two basic functions of building. If one does not have the money, then there is no possible way for it to be created; while lack of necessity will make it less likely for people to consume and use it. Remember, technology is the creation of tools or products that solve problems, refine current solutions, answer questions that cannot be explained, handle certain input/output, and/or perform a specific function. Content Originality Intricacy and originality are our specialty. While we enjoy all who come to our doors with inspirations drawing from any walk of life, the overall stance is that you come with the intent to weave stories with others. Being a lone wolf is cool for a story, but just going it alone will most certainly make for a boring RP endeavor. The things you present in the RP should be original and thought-out enough to be physical. These include characters, who should not have names or a totality of traits that encompass any existing person or fictional character. As for pictures, one is capable of using anything they can that will get their point across as reference. Category:Game Category:Player Hub